1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant car seats. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing an ergonomic car seat and handle, and methods for facilitating the carrying of a car seat in a variety of manners.
2. Background and Related Art
Infant car seats are used to conveniently and safely seat and transport babies and small children. Car seats generally have a molded plastic shell that includes a seating surface for supporting an infant and a U-shaped handle that extends transversely across the seat shell. Generally, this handle is rotatably connected to the sides of the seat shell in a manner that allows the handle to be selectively moved between a transport position (in which the handle is selectively locked above the seat) and a storage position (in which the handle is selectively locked behind the seat).
To use some conventional car seats, a user places an infant in the car seat and then fastens the infant in the seat by buckling one or more safety belts. With the infant buckled in place, the user grabs a central portion of the handle and then lifts the car seat.
While conventional car seat handles have been used to carry infants in car seats, shortcomings exist. For example, when a user holds the car seat by grabbing a central portion of the handle, the user's arm is required to be held away from the user's body, which can be awkward and can cause the user's arm, wrist, hand, and/or other body parts can quickly tire. Additionally, the car seat can bang against the user's leg, causing discomfort for both the user and the infant in the seat.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to carry car seats, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.